Unverhoffte Begegnungen
by Angie Snape D
Summary: Die Erstklässler Albus Severus Potter und Scorpius Malfoy erkunden verbotene Regionen des Schlosses. Was sie dort finden und auf wen sie unverhofft treffen … lasst Euch überraschen. Eine kleine Geschichte, passend zum Jahresausklang. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


**Unverhoffte Begegnungen**

* * *

Die beiden Erstklässler, die am späten Nachmittag des Silvestertages durch die oberen Flure Hogwarts' streiften, hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können.

Der eine war Albus Severus, Sohn des Jungen-der-wohl-ewig-der-Überlebende-bleiben-wird-und-weil-Voldemort-Bezwinger-zudem-auch-noch-der-Retter-der-magischen-Welt-Harry-Potter. Seine schwarzen Haare standen ständig in alle Himmelsrichtungen, denn sie zu bändigen war - wie bei seinem Vater schon - ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Die grünen, wie zwei Smaragde funkelnde Augen waren so slytherin, dass sich niemand daran störte, als der Sprechende Hut ihn in eben dieses Haus sortierte, obwohl jeder seiner Vorfahren ein stolzer Löwe war.

Der andere war Scorpius Malfoy, ebenfalls Slytherin und Spross der adligen und überaus wohlhabenden Malfoy-Dynastie, die es - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - von allen Anklagepunkten als ehemalige Todesser nach dem Sturz Voldemorts freigesprochen wurde. Im Gegensatz zu Albus war sein Haar jedoch so blond und wohl gekämmt wie die eines Engels und seine Augen leuchteten hellgrau wie die Tiefen einen Bergsees.

Doch wer schert sich um Äußerlichkeiten und Herkunft… Ein jeder der beiden galt auf seine Art als Außenseiter und so kam, was zwangsläufig kommen musste… Schon nach wenigen Tagen kannte man sie nur noch als das unzertrennliche Duo…

...und sie hatten es faustdick hinter den Ohren, besonders wenn es darum ging, die Schulregeln zu brechen. Lediglich ihrem Hauslehrer, Professor Severus Snape, hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass das Stundenglas der Slytherins sich nicht schon nach den ersten sieben Tagen seit Schulbeginn bis zum Grund leerte.

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin", fragte Scorpius seinen voraus eilenden Freund ein wenig außer Atem. „Ist dir bewusst, dass wir uns im 7. Stock befinden und Professor McGonagall es ausdrücklich verboten hat, hierher zu gehen?"

Albus blieb stehen und blickte seinen Kumpel etwas entnervt an. „Hast du nun gesagt, du vertraust mir, oder willst du lieber wieder zurück gehen? Du bringst mich ganz durcheinander." Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort gesprochen, nahm er auch schon wieder das Tempo auf und bog in den nächsten Gang.

Der Blonde zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hastete eilig hinterher. Beinahe wäre er in den Dunkelhaarigen hineingelaufen, als dieser so plötzlich stehen blieb. „Was ist los, haben wir uns verirrt", wollte Scorpius wissen und schaute sich um, als ob sie in eine Falle gelaufen wären.

Als Albus nicht antwortete, sondern wie gebannt auf den Wandteppich vor sich blickte, wurde es Scorpius zu bunt. „Und deswegen musste ich nun hier her? Um mir den Bekloppten da oben an der Wand anzusehen, wie er den Trollen das Tanzen beibringen will?!" Er war außer sich und drauf und dran, wieder den Rückweg anzutreten, als Albus ihn an seinem Ärmel packte und festhielt.

„Das ist nicht _irgendein _Bekloppter", flüsterte er ehrfurchtsvoll, „das ist Barnabas."

„Na, dann eben Barnabas", erwiderte Scorpius abwertend und schüttelte Albus' Hand ab. „Aber bekloppt sieht der schon aus."

„Ja, du hast Recht", gab Albus zu, „aber das ist es nicht allein." Er drehte sich um und sah nun auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Dreh dich mal um und bleib genau hier stehen. Und rühr dich ja nicht vom Fleck!", befahl er nun seinem besten Freund, während er sich von ihm auf einige Meter entfernte.

Scorpius schüttelte nur noch mit dem Kopf und tat wie ihm geheißen, konnte sich ein leises „Ich glaube, jetzt spinnt der auch noch!" jedoch nicht verkneifen.

Der Schwarzhaarige machte langsam kehrt und ging nun auf Höhe des Wandteppichs genau drei Mal hin und her. Er schien dabei dermaßen konzentriert, dass er Scorpius gar nicht mehr wahrnahm, als er plötzlich stehen blieb und wieder die leere Wand anstarrte.

Diese begann augenblicklich zu wabern und wie aus dem Nichts zeigte sich vor ihnen eine Tür.

„Boah, was ist das denn", kam es ganz erstickt und leise von dem Blonden, dessen Augen nun größer waren als je zuvor.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, lass dich überraschen", sagte Albus, während sein Gesicht vor Freude zu glühen begann. Wie es aussah hatte er soeben genau das gefunden, was ausdrücklich verboten und deshalb für ihn so verlockend und reizvoll war. Langsam bewegte er sich auf die Tür zu, die im selben Moment aufsprang, als er seine Hand an den Griff legte.

Scorpius, immer noch sprachlos vor Staunen, krächzte leise: „Ist das etwa…"

„Ja, das ist er, der _Raum der Wünsche_", sprach Albus das aus, was seinem Freund nur zögerlich über die Lippen kam. Seine Worte klangen dabei so feierlich, dass es Scorpius erschauerte.

„Ich habe meinen Vater oft darüber reden hören", erzählte er weiter. „Aber es ist nicht nur der Raum der Wünsche, es ist der _Raum der Verborgenen Dinge_!", erklärte Albus.

Als sie beide gleichzeitig durch die Tür traten, tat sich vor ihnen eine riesige, kathedralenartige Halle auf. Scorpius war dermaßen überwältigt, dass er am liebsten seinen Freund bei der Hand genommen hätte, damit dieser ihm bei einer möglichen Gefahr schneller beistehen konnte. Doch im letzten Moment siegte doch die Neugier und seine Bedenken schwanden so schnell wie sie gekommen waren.

Langsam und voller Neugier machten sich die beiden Jungen auf, das Innere des Raumes zu erkunden. Nach ein paar Metern blieben sie stehen, reckten ihre Hälse und drehten sich ein paar Mal um ihre eigene Achse, so sehr waren sie fasziniert.

„Mein Vater hat auch einmal diesen Raum erwähnt", fand Scorpius als erser seine Stimme wieder, als sie die vielen sonderbaren Artefakte betrachteten. „Allerdings hielt sich seine Begeisterung doch sehr in Grenzen." Dass er damals den Eindruck hatte, das Erlebte würde seinem Vater immer noch sehr zu schaffen machen, erwähnte er lieber nicht.

Albus fing leise an zu kichern. „Meine Eltern reden dauernd davon, besonders wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlen." Er stellte sich vor Scorpius und machte eine ganz theatralische Geste, wobei es so aussah, als wolle er seinen Freund umarmen. „Mein Vater steht dann immer so vor meiner Mutter: Weiiiißt du noch", hauchte er ziemlich gedehnt und schloss dabei die Augen. „Und dann küssen sie sich immer so lange", schloss er seine Ausführungen und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben.

„Das kenn ich", antwortete Scorpius, „ich meine das mit dem Küssen… das ist ja sooo eklig."

Beide Jungen fingen an imaginäre Küsse in die Luft zu verteilen und konnten sich kaum noch einkriegen vor Lachen.

„Komm, lass uns weitergehen", forderte Albus seinen Freund nach einer Weile auf. „Aber fass bloß nichts an! Wer weiß, was hier alles noch für gefährliche Dinge rumliegen. Immerhin hat mein Vater einen der Horcruxe hier gefunden, von Du-weiß-schon-wem, von Voldemort." Der Junge spie den Namen aus, als müsse er sonst daran ersticken. Und auch Scorpius verzog zeitgleich sein Gesicht, als stünde er seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüber, der ihm gerade mit einer Tracht Prügel drohte.

Eine ganze Weile liefen sie nun schon zwischen den Regalen, Rüstungen und Artefakten hin und her, amüsierten sich über das ein oder andere merkwürdige Ding, das sie dort sahen und glaubten sogar das berühmte Zaubertränkebuch des Halbblutprinzen entdeckt zu haben, als Albus plötzlich wie von einer Acromantula gebissen stehen blieb.

„Warte!", flüsterte er in einem erstickten Ton. „Ich glaube, ich habe da hinten Stimmen gehört!", und zeigte auf einen Gang weit vor ihnen.

Scorpius blieb vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen und horchte selbst angestrengt in die eben noch so gespenstische Stille. Und tatsächlich, in weiter Ferne hörte er jemanden reden. „Los, lass uns gucken, wer das ist", flüsterte er. Der blonde Junge wusste selbst nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, aber dieses Mal überwog eindeutig die Neugier. Und wie von selbst führten ihn seine Schritte der Geräuschquelle entgegen.

Je näher die beiden Jungen der Stimme kamen, desto deutlicher konnten sie die Worte vernehmen.

„Nicht so tief, Severus! Das hört sich ja gruselig an", kam es mahnend von Professor Flitwick, wie die Jungen schnell feststellten. „Du brauchst dieses Lied doch nur ein einziges Mal im Jahr singen. Und das, bitte schön, ohne heute Nacht die anderen Gäste zu verschrecken!"

Die Antwort war ein leises, nicht sehr freudiges Knurren.

Noch konnten die Jungen nur die Stimmen der beiden Professoren vernehmen, doch was sich hier abspielte, wollten sie mit eigenen Augen sehen, zu groß war das Verlangen, ihren gemeinsamen Paten bei einer offensichtlich geheimen Mission zu beobachten. Und so pirschten sie sich langsam und äußerst vorsichtig immer näher an die beiden Männer heran, die sich ganz offensichtlich diesen Ort ausgesucht hatten, um von niemandem in ihrem Vorhaben gestört zu werden. Wie sonst sollten sie ihren Aufenthalt in diesem Raum erklären?

Als sie ein paar Schritte weiter schlichen, konnten sie die Männer endlich sehen. Professor Snape stand in einer kleinen Ecke, offensichtlich mit einem Gesangsbuch vor der Nase. Vor ihm stand Professor Flitwick, in der erhobenen rechten Hand seinen Dirigentenstab.

„Los, versuch es nochmal, Severus", forderte Flitwick seinen _Schüler _mit einer Strenge auf, von denen die beiden Jungen gar nicht wussten, dass ihr Professor für Zauberkunst diese jemals über seine Lippen brachte. „Und mit ein wenig mehr Gefühl, wenn ich bitten darf!"

„_Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And never brought to min'?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And days of auld lang syne?_"

Als die beiden Jungen den brummigen Singsang ihres Zaubertrankmeisters hörten, hatten sie alle Mühe, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Wie auf Kommando hielten sie sich die Hände vor ihren Mund und konnten gerade noch so verhindern, entdeckt zu werden.

Beide sahen sich mit hell erleuchteten Augen an und beide wussten, das war genau _die_ Situation, die sie sich so oft gewünscht hatten. Zum ersten Mal waren _sie_ diejenigen, die ihren Paten, Hauslehrer, Professor für Zaubertränke, stellvertretenden Direktor, Freund ihrer Eltern und wer weiß, was er sonst noch für sie war… bei einer für ihn wohl eher peinlichen Situation erwischt hatten. Dass sie sich selbst verbotenerweise in diesem Raum aufhielten, war gar nicht mehr wichtig.

Und so kam es, dass sie ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten konnten und beiden ein leises, doch nicht zu überhörendes Quieken entwich.

Der Tränkemeister hatte so schnell seinen Zauberstab gezückt und sich zu den beiden gedreht, dass ihnen beinahe das Herz stehen blieb.

Die Mimik ihres Gegenüber versprach Unheil, das war Albus und Scorpius so klar, wie die Sonne jeden Tag auf und wieder unter ging. Und es blieb ihnen noch nicht einmal die Zeit, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, als Snape auch schon losdonnerte:

„Was, bei Merlins Unterhosen, macht ihr beiden hier! War das Verbot der Direktorin zu Beginn des Schuljahres nicht eindeutig genug!" Er hatte seinen Zauberstab zwar wieder verschwinden lassen, sich aber dafür wie eine drohende Wand und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihnen aufgebaut. „Und woher habt ihr überhaupt Kenntnis über diesen Raum!"

Während Snape auf Antwort wartete, zog er seine gefürchtete Augenbraue in immer schwindelndere Höhen, dass den beiden Jungen nun doch das Herz in die Hose zu rutschen schien.

„Wir… ähm…" Albus bekam keinen vernünftigen Gedanken zustande.

„Können Sie keinen ganzen Satz sprechen, Mister Potter?" Die Stimme des Professors bohrte sich wie ein Schwert in die Kehle des Jungen.

Scorpius, der einen Meter weiter abseits stand, wusste nicht, woher er plötzlich den Mut nahm. Er sah in der Person vor sich nicht mehr den Professor oder stellvertretenden Direktor. Vor ihm stand Severus Snape, der beste Freund der Familie und sein Pate. Und wie von selbst begann er an Albus' statt zu antworten:

„Es tut uns leid, Onkel Severus. Aber wir wollten unbedingt wissen, wen Professor Flitwick unterrichtet." Dass er dabei gar nicht auf die zuvor von Snape gestellten Fragen einging, war ihm in der Aufregung gar nicht bewusst.

„Ja… genau so war das", meldete sich nun auch wieder Albus' Stimme. „Aber warum musst du bei Professor Flitwick Nachhilfe im Singen nehmen, Onkel Sev", sprudelte es nun aus ihm heraus. „Du hättest doch auch mit Mine oder uns üben können? Und überhaupt… warum musst du dich dabei verstecken?"

Severus sah auf die beiden Jungen herab und warf einen zufälligen Blick auf seinen _Lehrmeister_. Dieser lehnte gemütlich an einem der Schränke und verfolgte das Wortgefecht mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich kann alles erklären", platzte Snape heraus. „Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht…"

Man konnte förmlich hören, wie den beiden Jungen ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, denn irgendwie kamen ihnen diese Worte sehr bekannt vor.

„Macht, dass ihr hier rauskommt, aber schnell", ertönte die laute Stimme ihres… Paten. „Und wehe, ihr verliert auch nur ein einziges Wort über das, was ihr hier gesehen habt!"

„Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht!", kam es unisono von Albus und Scorpius.

So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen machten sie kehrt und verließen auf kürzestem Wege den Raum der Verborgenen Dinge.

Snape konnte nur noch aus der Ferne ein leises „…bis Mitternacht!" hören, was er mit einem diabolischen „Euch auch ein FROHES NEUES JAHR!" beantwortete.

**

* * *

**

**ENDE**

* * *

A/N:

Bevor jetzt der eine oder andere Einwand kommt:  
Ja, die Ähnlichkeit einer bestimmten Formulierung ist nicht zufällig, sondern beabsichtigt.  
Ich habe sie mir ausgeliehen, weil sie zum Rudel gehört,  
so wie meine Geschichte hier ein Teil des Rudel-Kalenders auf ff de ist.  
Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir das verzeihen.

In diesem Sinne wünsche ich allen meinen Lesern und Reviewern ein

FROHES NEUES JAHR.


End file.
